Brothers
by MadD-NerdGirl
Summary: A lot can happen at the Vocaloid House. But when Yohioloid finds out that his little brother Oliver has gone missing, he sets out to find him, and to find out why he went missing in the first place. This short one-shot gives you my idea on why Oliver wears bandages.


It was a normal day at the Vocaloid House. Well, as normal as it could get in the large mansion-like building. Yohioloid sat in the corner of the large lobby as many Vocaloids walked past him. He watched as they all walked by, and was able to pick out a few familiar faces amongst the crowd. He saw Hatsune Miku talking excitedly about something or other with Yowane Haku and Akita Neru. Haku moaned and groaned about wanting to go get a drink while Neru simply texted away on her phone, ignoring both of her friends. The Kagamine twins walked by, arguing loudly about something and Rin was threatening to get out the large road roller that they shared and would gladly roll over Len with it. How two fourteen-year-olds were able to get a hold of such machinery, Yohio had no idea. However, as the two passed Miku, Haku, and Neru, Len stopped dead in his tracks and abandoned his sister to talk with Miku. Yohio laughed. Everyone in the Vocaloid House knew that Len had a huge crush on her. Well, everyone except for Miku.

Suddenly, the large main doors swung open, revealing Shion Kaito happily carrying two ice cream cones. The blue haired man smiled as he took turns licking each cone, making sure that no ice cream dripped to the floor. Yohio rolled his eyes. Kaito had such an addiction to ice cream.

As he continued to watch the crowds move about, Yohio suddenly heard his name being called. He looked up and saw his Vocaloid "mother", Sweet Ann, running towards him. In the Vocaloid House, many Vocaloids had what were known as "families". Some had siblings, some had parents and kids, and some - like Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru - were simply "made" to go together. In Yohioloid's Vocaloid family, Sweet Ann was his mom, Big Al was his dad, and Oliver was his younger brother, despite the fact that Oliver had come to the Vocaloid House long before Yohio.

"Yohio, have you seen Oliver around?" Sweet Ann asked. "I haven't seen him in a while, not since he left the recording studio a few hours ago."

"No, I haven't," Yohio replied. "But I can help you look for him."

"Thanks so much, Yohio!" Sweet Ann said. She then took off to search another section of the large building.

 _I think I'll check the recording studio first,_ Yohio decided as he stood up from his seat. _Maybe Oliver went back there to re-record something._ Once he made it to the recording studio, Yohio looked around for the little blonde, bandage-wearing boy.

In the recording studio, Yohio saw Luka, Meiko, Aoki Lapis, Anon and Kanon, Gakupo, and IA. Unfortunately, no Oliver. As he was just about to leave, he saw Luka step out of her recording booth, seemingly happy with her most recent recording.

"Hey Luka," Yohio said, "have you seen Oliver around?"

"I think I saw him go into the cafeteria earlier," she replied.

"Awesome! Thanks Luka!" Yohio called as he ran out of the room.

When he finally made it to the cafeteria, Yohio realized that the large room was a mad house. Vocaloids walked around carrying trays of food while trying to find a place to sit. Yohio quickly made his way through the maze of tables, scanning the faces of each Vocaloid. Once again, no Oliver. Yohioloid sighed as he left the busy cafeteria. He pulled out his phone and texted Sweet Ann, asking her if she had found Oliver. Her reply came as a "no" with a frowny face.

Suddenly, Yohio had an idea. He smacked himself in the forehead for not having thought of it earlier. Keeping his phone out, he texted Oliver, saying "Where r u?". After waiting about five minutes with no reply, Yohio decided to call him. The phone rang once, twice, three times. No answer.

 _Maybe I should check outside,_ Yohio thought. _He could've gone for a walk or something._

Stepping outside into the warm, summer air, Yohio made his way down the sidewalk. As he walked, he suddenly heard a familiar sound. He strained his ear as he listened to the sound of a single bird nearby. It wasn't just any bird though. Yohio knew that that particular sound came from an American Goldfinch, the same type of bird as James, Oliver's pet. He followed the sound until he found himself at the park. The park was mostly empty except for a small, blond boy sitting on a swing and a small American Goldfinch perched on his shoulder.

"Oliver!" Yohio exclaimed as he ran towards his brother. "Where have you been? Sweet Ann has been looking for you! Why did you just take off after leaving the recording studio? What are you doing out here? Why…" Yohio stopped ranting as Oliver turned to look at him. The bandages on the left side of his face had been taken off and were lying in his hands. His left eye was finally revealed, showing a bright golden eye, identical to his right one. There were no scars or marks from beneath the bandage, just as Yohio expected. However, beyond the young boy's initial look of surprise at seeing his older brother, Oliver looked upset.

"What's wrong Oliver?" Yohio asked as he bent down in front of him.

"I had to sing 'Addiction to Pain' and 'Rainbow Factory' again," Oliver mumbled quietly. Yohio knew those songs. He had heard Oliver sing them before, and in his opinion, both songs seemed way too depressing and creepy for his twelve-year-old little brother to be singing.

"So, what's wrong then?" Yohio pressed.

"I hate singing those songs," Oliver whimpered. "They're so sad and creepy. I don't hurt myself or others, and I don't even own a chainsaw! Why do the fans make me so creepy?" Yohio watched sadly as Oliver's golden eyes became watery as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm not a freak," Oliver mumbled.

"I know you're not a freak," Yohio said. "And everyone else at home knows you're not a freak. It's just that the fans think of the worst when they see your bandages. You know how weird they can be."

"But my bandages are just part of my design," Oliver said defensively. "They're just for show. I'm not hiding some terrible scar or anything. Why do they make such weird theories about me?"

"I know that they're just for show," Yohio nodded as he placed a comforting hand on Oliver's knee. "The fans just don't know what's really behind your bandages, so they like to write weird theories to entertain themselves. Every Vocaloid has their fair share of fan theories. But you don't need to let it bother you. Focus on some of your favorite songs. Like 'Want' and 'Starlight Keeper'."

"I do like those two," Oliver agreed as he smiled a little. Yohio smiled too as he wiped away the boy's tears with his thumb.

"Hey, and don't forget our duet cover of that song 'Brothers'," Yohio added. "You know, the song from that anime called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'?"

"Oh yeah! That was a nice song to sing with you," Oliver said, "even though it was kind of sad."

"You see? You have some good songs!" Yohio laughed a little as he gently punched Oliver in the arm. Oliver laughed and punched him back. "You just have to focus on the good stuff and not the bad."

"You're right," Oliver said happily. He then hopped off of the swing, causing James to chirp in surprise and fly off of his shoulder. Oliver then leaned in and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Thanks Yohio!" Yohio smiled and hugged his brother back.

"No problem, Oliver," Yohio told him. The two boys then stood up, and Yohio helped Oliver rewrap the bandages around his face. They then began to make their way back to the Vocaloid House with James flying with them just above Oliver's head. As they walked, they hummed the tune to 'Want', with James tweeting along with them.

 **Hey! Here's another story for you! I like to think of Oliver and Yohioloid as brothers, so that's basically where the idea for this came from. Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone by busting on "Addiction to Pain" and "Rainbow Factory" and all the other fan theories on why Oliver has bandages. I didn't mean to offend anyone, this was just a fun little fanfic that I wanted to write. I also don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
